This disclosure is directed to a storage assembly, and more particularly a pocket having a closeable lid as is commonly associated with a center console of an automotive vehicle. Selected aspects of the present disclosure may find application in related environments and applications.
It is known to provide a storage assembly such as a pocket holding loose items or small objects such as coins, fasteners, etc. It is likewise known to provide a selectively openable/closable lid for the storage assembly so that items received in a recess or pocket of the storage assembly are retained therein. Typically, the lid is pivoted between open and closed positions, and is usually mounted in such a manner that the lid pivots or rotates through a generally arcuate path over a terminal edge of a sidewall of the pocket. The terminal edge of the sidewall defines the true maximum fill line for the pocket. That is, other sidewall portions of the pocket may have a different or increased height relative to the sidewall terminal edge. When the lid of the storage assembly is open, users have a tendency to continue to deposit items in the pocket. For example, with the lid in an upright or open position, an undersurface of the lid allows additional items to be inserted into the pocket without overflowing, i.e., fill to an upper edge of the opening that forms the pocket and that substantially coincides with an underside or undersurface of the lid in a closed position. However, when the items are filled above a terminal edge of one of the sidewalls, and the user pivots the lid from the open position to the closed position, items can undesirably spill over the terminal edge of the pocket and thereby obstruct or jam further movement of the lid.
Consequently, a need exists for an alternative arrangement for the storage assembly that maximizes a volume of the storage pocket. Likewise, a need exists for an alternative arrangement that addresses the obstruction/lid jamming issues associated with prior arrangements.